Fall For You
by dyanaaLee
Summary: Cinta datang tiba tiba. Woohyun baru merasakannya terhadap Sunggyu saat masa taruhannya hampir berakhir. Its Woogyu couple!


Tittle : Fall For You

Pairing : Woogyu

Genre : Gak ngerti saya

Alurnya mungkin kecepetan, tapi terserah reader kalau mau tetep baca, hehehe

Happy Reading ^^

"Hey Woohyun ah, kau tau Kim Sunggyu? Sunbae kita dari club drama?" Key membuka percakapan saat ia, Woohyun dan Jonghyun tiba di cafe tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Woohyun yang sedang asik dengan ipadnya menghentikan gerakan jemarinya dan beralih menatap Key dan Jonghyun yang datang membawa minuman mereka.

"Kim Sunggyu? Nugu?" tanya Woohyun dengan muka polosnya.

"Ck, kau ini terlalu asik dengan dunia mu hingga tak kenal dengan orang lain selain kami berdua!" decak Key kesal.

"Aku benar benar tak mengenalnya!" Seloroh Woohyun berusaha membela diri, ia merebut minuman yang ada di tangan Jonghyun dan menyeruputnya kasar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya sunbae club drama itu denganku?" tanya Woohyun, sedikit penasaran karena Key jarang membahas orang lain selain yang mereka benar benar kenal.

Key tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Woohyun bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Kudengar sunbae itu belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali, benar benar tak sebanding dengan smua prestasinya di sekolah" ujar Key sambil menyeruput minumannya juga.

"Lalu?" tanya Woohyun kembali

"Jonghyun dan aku ingin membuat sebuah taruhan kecil dengan mu. Kalau kau bisa menaklukan hati Sunggyu sunbae dan berpacaran dengannya selama 5 bulan, maka kau boleh memiliki gitar yang baru saja Jonghyun beli" Jonghyun terlihat sedikit tidak suka dengan ide gila Key, namun ia sama sekali tak berdaya menghadapi kekasihnya, apalagi jika Key sudah memiliki suatu keinginan, bahkan mungkin Tuhan pun tak dapat menghentikannya -_-

"Kau serius Jong?" Woohyun tak percaya omongan Key begitu saja, dan langsung menanyakannya kepada yang bersangkutan.

Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Nde, kau boleh memilikinya. Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah dariku jika kau bisa memenangkan taruhan dari Key"

Woohyun menggangguk antusias, sudah lama ia menginginkan sebuah gitar limited edition yang dimiliki Jonghyun, namun orangtuanya masih belum mau membelikannya karena nilai Woohyun yang turun drastis di semester lalu.

"Lalu seperti apa wajah Sunggyu sunbae itu" Woohyun kembali mengalihkan pertanyaannya kepada Key.

Key dengan semangat mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dan membuka folder di dalamnya. Saat ia menemukan file yang ia cari, ia menyerahkan smartphone tersebut kepada Woohyun.

Woohyun meraihnya, dan menatap wajah seorang pemuda manis yang terpampang di layarnya. Key itu benar benar, bisa bisanya ia mencuri gambar orang lain dari kejauhan seperti itu.

"eotthe? Manis bukan?" tanya Key

"lumayan, kenapa namja manis seperti dia belum pernah berpacaran?" tanya Woohyun sembari menyerahkan smartphone Key kembali.

"itulah yang membuatku penasaran" ujar Key

"Jadi, kau menerima taruhan ini?" tanya Key kembali

Woohyun berpikir sejenak, sejujurnya ia belum terlalu yakin karena ia sama sekali belum mengenal Sunggyu sunbae, namun bayang bayang gitar milik Jonghyun menari nari dibenaknya, dan membuatnya dengan cepat mengambil keputusan.

"Geurae, aku terima tantangan kalian" ujar Woohyun mantap dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

Author POV

Sunggyu sedang sibuk menata barang barang miliknya, dan terkejut bukan main saat Woohyun menampakkan wajahnya dibalik pintu loker yang baru saja ia tutup.

"astaga, kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Sunggyu kemudian mengelus pelan dadanya. Woohyun terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sunggyu yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan.

"mianhae Sunbae, kalau mengagetkanmu. Aku tak sengaja" ujar Woohyun dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sunggyu menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian melirik Woohyun dari bawah hingga ke atas kepala. Ia sedikit ragu, namun sepertinya wajah Woohyun tidak asing dalam ingatannya.

"rasanya aku mengenalmu?" gumam Sunggyu

"benarkah? Aku memang lumayan terkenal di sekolah ini!"

"bukan itu maksudku! Hmmm, kau anak Tuan Nam yang tinggal di blok VI kan?" tanya Sunggyu.

"waaahhh, kau benar sekali Sunbae. Apa kau diam diam sering mengikutiku?"

Sunggyu memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia sedikit heran dengan Woohyun yang tiba tiba menghampiri dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Mereka sudah bertetangga selama hampir 2 tahun, dan Woohyun bahkan tak pernah menyapa Sunggyu sekalipun baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Bukan maksud Sunggyu jika ia ingin Woohyun menyapanya, hanya saja, ini terlalu aneh..

"lalu, ada perlu apa dengan ku Woohyun ssi?"

"mm, aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama nanti Hyung!" Woohyun terlalu bersemangat saat Sunggyu mulai menanggapi obrolannya.

"mwo? Hyung?"

"iya Hyung, bukankah kau lebih tua setahun dariku. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau aku memanggilmu Hyung kan"

"ta .. tapi.."

"kau terlalu lama berpikir. Kutunggu nanti di gerbang sekolah ya Hyung" ujar Woohyun sembari melangkah menjauhi Sunggyu yang masih diam terpaku di tempatnya.

Sunggyu memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan sepeninggal Woohyun, ia tak mengerti mengapa bisa gugup saat berada di dekat Woohyun, dan lagi pipinya terasa panas saat Woohyun memanggilnya Hyung tadi.

"kenapa denganku?" Sunggyu bergumam pelan sembari memegangi pipinya yang dirasanya semakin memanas.

Author POV

"Hyung, boleh kutau manusia seperti apa yang kau sukai?" Woohyun mengutarakan pertanyaan yang membuat alis Sunggyu berkerut. Sudah seminggu ini, Woohyun mengikuti kemanapun Sunggyu pergi selama di sekolah. Bahkan jika Sunggyu menghabiskan waktu di tempat seperti perpustakaan yang tak pernah sekalipun Woohyun menginjakkan kakinya disana.

Tentu saja, tanpa sepengetahuan Sunggyu kalau itu dilakukan Woohyun demi taruhannya dengan Key dan Jonghyun.

"maksudmu?" tanya Sunggyu dengan raut wajah yang masih keheranan.

Woohyun merapatkan kursi tempatnya duduk dengan kursi Sunggyu. Ia mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Sunggyu agar jarak antara mereka semakin dekat.

"aku ingin tau type seperti apa yang kau sukai?"

Sunggyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan Woohyun kembali ke buku bacaan di hadapannya sambil menjawab "eobseo"

"jangan berbohong, setiap orang pasti memiliki type idealnya. Seperti Romeo yang merupakan type ideal Juliet"

Benar benar greasy..

"aku tak punya type ideal Nam Woohyun karena aku sedang tak menyukai siapapun saat ini!" tegas Sunggyu.

Ia membereskan smua buku yang dipinjamnya, dan meninggalkan Woohyun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada orang yang acuh dengan pertanyaan Woohyun seperti itu. Oh ayolah yeoja dan namja mana yang akan menolak jika didekati pria berwajah hampir menyerupai bintang film Hollywood sepertinya. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi Woohyun memang masuk dalam kategori pria tertampan disekolahnya, dan smua kesempurnaannya dilengkapi dengan posisi ayahnya yang merupakan Direktur Perusahaan Fashion terbesar diKorea.

Woohyun bergerak cepat saat disadarinya Sunggyu sudah meninggalkannya keluar perpustakaan.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus berbuat sesuatu yang lain, batinnya.

"Hyung!"

"apalagi Woohyun ssi? Aku harus segera kembali ke kelasku" Sunggyu mencapai batas kesabarannya karena Woohyun terus menerus mengganggunya.

"Aku menyukaimu Hyung!"

"mwo?" Sunggyu sedikit tersentak saat Woohyun mengatakan sesuatu yang di luar dugaannya. Oh ayolah, dia pasti sedang bercanda.

"kau sedang bercanda Woohyun ssi?"

"aku serius Hyung!" ujar Woohyun dengan suara lantang. Woohyun kemudian naik ke dinding setinggi 1.5 meter di sampingnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali berteriak ke arah Sunggyu. Beberapa siswa yang melintas di sekitar mereka, menghentikan aktivitas mereka karena tertarik dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Woohyun. Salah satu pria populer di sekolah mereka menyatakan perasaannya, ini patut untuk dimasukkan dalam buku tahunan.

"yak yak, apa yang kau lakukan Woohyun ssi?" teriak Sunggyu panik. Mereka sedang di lantai 5 gedung sekolah mereka saat ini, dan Sunggyu tak ingin jadi tersangka jika Woohyun tiba tiba nekat menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai ini.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu Hyung, kalau kau menolakku maka aku akan meloncat sekarang juga" Woohyun memposisikan tubuhnya seolah olah akan melompat. Nyalinya sedikit ciut saat ia melihat beberapa temannya terlihat kecil di bawah sana. 'bertahanlah Nam Woohyun, kau harus tetap terlihat keren' batinnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang untuk mengusir ketakutannya, dan kembali memandang ke arah Sunggyu.

"kau sudah gila" terdengar nada suara Sunggyu yang semakin panik. Woohyun semakin menikmati permainan ini, walalupun rasa takutnya akan ketinggian masih sedikit menguasainya.

"jadi kau menerimaku?" tanya Woohyun meminta kejelasan dari Sunggyu.

"aku..akuu.." Sunggyu masih terlihat bimbang, tak tahu harus mengambil keputusan apa. Namun saat ia melihat Woohyun yang semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, akhirnya kalimat itu terucap.

"ok ok, Nam Woohyun ssi. Aku menerimamu, berhenti bertindak konyol" teriak Sunggyu frustasi.

Senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajah Woohyun, ia segera turun dari dinding pembatas dan segera menghampiri Sunggyu yang tertunduk sambil memeluk erat buku yang dibawanya dari perpustakaan.

Saat mereka sudah berhadapan, Woohyun menarik pelan dagu Sunggyu dan memberinya sebuah ciuman cukup lama hingga mengundang sorak sorai murid murid yang dari tadi menonton aksi mereka. Namun beberapa yeoja yang merupakan penggemar berat Woohyun justru memberikan tatapan tak suka dengan adegan yang baru saja mereka tonton. Sunggyu membulatkan mata sipitnya karena aksi Woohyun yang melumat bibirnya di hadapan banyak orang, membuat pipinya menjadi semerah tomat.

"terima kasih chagii, kau milikku sekarang" masih dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya, Woohyun menatap mata Sunggyu hingga Sunggyu tak mampu untuk mengangkat wajah nya kembali.

Sunggyu merasakan debaran jantungnya meningkat ratusan kali lipat, dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Dapat dipastikan saat ini wajahnya berwarna merah melebihi kepiting rebus. 'apa yang sudah kulakukan?' keluhnya.

"jinjja Nam Woohyun, kau benar benar gila!" pekik Key setelah tau aksi Woohyun yang akan menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai 5 hanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sunggyu. ia tak menyangka kalau Woohyun akan melakukan aksi senekat itu.

"aku keren bukan gila" tukas Woohyun dengan tampang percaya dirinya, membuat Key berdecak sebal dibuatnya.

"bagaimana jika kau benar benar jatuh? Aku tak sudi mengeluarkan airmataku hanya untuk menangisi kelakuan konyolmu!"

"kau terlalu berlebihan Kibum ah"

Key menghela nafas pelan, berusaha mengatur kembali kalimatnya yang tak pernah didengarkan Woohyun sama sekali, membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Seperti berbicara dengan batu, Woohyun selalu menganggap pemikirannya yang paling benar diantara orang lain, dan sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang di sekitarnya, keras kepala..

"terserah padamu. Kuucapkan selamat karena berhasil menaklukkan Sunggyu sunbae. Sekarang kau tinggal bertahan selama 5 bulan agar memenangkan taruhan ini"

"kau tak perlu khawatir"

"hanya mengingatkan mu saja Sajangnim, kalau tak mau kalah sebaiknya kau mulai mawas diri" ujar Key sambil berlalu meninggalkan Woohyun yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi cerewetnya Key.

Sunggyu POV

Benar benar gila, apa yang kupikirkan saat kuterima Woohyun menjadi kekasihku? Tapi saat itu aku terdesak, ia bisa nekat terjun bebas dari lantai 5 jika tak kuiiyakan pertanyaannya. Aku tak salah kan? Membayangkan polisi menginterogasiku hanya gara gara seorang anak Sekolah Menengah Atas bunuh diri di hadapanku sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Nam Woohyun, aku tak menyangkal kalau ia benar benar tampan. Dan merupakan sebuah keberuntungan jika namja popular seperti dia tiba tiba menjatuhkan hatinya untukku. Aku masih sedikit heran dengan pertemuanku dengannya, terlalu cepat menurutku jika ia langsung saja memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Hanya saja aku berusaha untuk berpikir positif dan tak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

Jantungku yang selalu berdebar debar jika berada di dekatnya, dan rasa panas yang memenuhi pipi chubby ku jika aku mendengar suaranya. Cukup menjadi salah satu alasanku untuk mencoba hubungan baru ini. Yaa, tak ada salahnyaa..

"aaaaaahh, eotteoke?" aku berteriak frustasi sambil membenamkan kepalaku ke teddy bear raksasa yang wajahnya menyerupai wajah adikku.

"Hyung kau di dalam?" terdengar suara Sungjong, adikku dibalik pintu yang masih tertutup.

"hmm, masuklah."

Sungjong berjalan menghampiriku yang masih dalam posisi tidur memeluk teddy bearku.

"kau baik baik saja Hyung?"

"kalau shock karena pernyataan cinta seseorang masih disebut sehat. Hmm, kurasa aku baik baik saja"

"yang benar saja Hyung, apa ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanya Sungjong dengan nada yang sedikit mengintimidasi. Kuanggap nada suaranya itu sebagai sebuah penghinaan.

Aku menggangguk..

"fuahahahaha, lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah itu bagus, akhirnya kau bisa jatuh cinta juga. Kupikir kau akan berakhir menjadi manusia tak normal karena belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun!" Sungjong terkikik geli.

Malas menanggapi ocehan Sunjong, aku semakin membenamkan kepalaku dalam pelukan teddy.

"lalu siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" tanya Sungjong kembali.

"Nam Woohyun.."

"mwo? Nam Woohyun yang tinggal di Blok VI? Kau bercanda Hyung!"

"apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"dia bahkan tak pernah menyapa sekalipun bertemu kita di jalan, kurasa ada yang salah dengan otaknya"

"itulah yang menghantuiku dari tadi" dengan nada pasrah aku menjawab kecurigaan Sungjong.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyung?"

Kubalik tubuhku untuk menghadap ke arah Sungjong. Entahlah, aku pun bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaanya. Kurasa saat ini, hanya waktulah yang akan menjawab keragu raguanku..

Author POV

Woohyun menutup pintu lokernya dengan malas. hari ini tepat 4 bulan setelah ia menyatakan Sunggyu sebagai kekasihnya, itu artinya ia masih punya waktu 1 bulan sampai taruhannya dengan Jonghyun dan Key berakhir. Ada sedikit rasa tak nyaman dalam hatinya, karena Sunggyu ternyata bukan type orang yang cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

Entahlah, Woohyun tak mengerti, untuk pertama kalinya ia berhubungan dengan seseorang yang bisa dikatakan memiliki kadar kecerewetan melebihi Key atau ibunya.

Sunggyu bisa mengiriminya pesan dalam sehari hingga 20x hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya, apakah ia sudah makan? Apakah ia sudah selesai berlatih band? Atau Apakah harinya menyenangkan? Ck, ayolah Woohyun tak bisa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begitu. Ia butuh sedikit ruang untuk waktunya yang lain.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Key, membuyarkan Woohyun yang masih melamun di depan pintu lokernya.

"tak apa.." jawabnya malas.

"mencurigakan sekali" Key memicingkan matanya menatap wajah Woohyun yang terlihat tak bersemangat.

"jangan mengganggu ku Key.."

Key mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah.

"terserah, ayo latihan sekarang!" ajak Key yang dibalas anggukan Woohyun.

Author POV

Drrrt drrttt

Woohyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar saat ia sedang asyik berlatih band bersama 2 sahabatnya Jonghyun dan Key. Ia menghentikan permainan gitarnya, dan beralih meraih ponsel yang terus bergetar di saku kemejanya. Alisnya bertautan saat dilihatnya itu bukan sebuah panggilan melainkan pesan yang masuk secara berurutan.

5 pesan yang masuk dari orang yang sama..

_From : Kim Sunggyu_

'Anyeong Hyunie' hanya sebuah salam? Ck, Woohyun berdecak kesal

_From : Kim Sunggyu_

'Kau sudah makan Hyunie?' Woohyun melewatkan pesan tersebut dan beralih ke pesan ketiga

_From : Kim Sunggyu_

'Kau sedang sibuk ya?' Kembali ia tak membalas pesan tersebut dan beralih ke pesan selanjutnya.

_From : Kim Sunggyu_

'Kau tak membalas 3 pesan ku sebelumnya, apa kau sedang sibuk? Apa aku mengganggumu, mianhae Hyunie aku hanya sedang free di kelas dramaku, tapi malah mengirimimu text yang tak karuan ^^' Bisakah Woohyun mengganggap smua pesan yang dikirimkan seseorang bernama Kim Sunggyu tersebut sebagai pesan yang amat mengganggu.

Namun ia putuskan untuk membaca pesan yang terakhir..

_From : Kim Sunggyu_

'nanti malam, bisakah kita bertemu?' Woohyun akhirnya menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membalas pesan yang terakhir.

_To : Kim Sunggyu_

'Akan kukabari lagi, aku sedang berlatih dengan Jonghyun dan Key' dan setelahnya ia menekan tombol send.

Dimasukkannya kembali ponsel tersebut ke dalam sakunya, saat didapatinya Jonghyun dan Key menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal.

"Apa?" tanya Woohyun kesal

"Kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta ya dengannya?" Tanya Key secara blak blakan.

"Mwo? Kau bercanda Kim Kibum?" Decak Woohyun tak percaya, tak ingin mendengar omong kosong dari Key lagi, Woohyun lebih memilih untuk memainkan kembali gitar yang dipegangnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kalau tak mau menjawab ya sudaah" Key mengendikkan bahunya sebelum kembali berbicara dengan Woohyun.

"Geundae, kau jangan lupa Nam Woohyun tentang taruhan kita, kalau kau tak mau kalah sebaiknya jangan mulai mencampuri urusan ini dengan perasaanmu" tegas Key sebelum akhirnya ia mendekati Jonghyun untuk memulai kembali latihan band mereka.

"Arraseo, arraseo, kau berisik sekali Key. Haazz, jinjja!"

Jonghyun yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan Woohyun dan Key bertengkar kecil akhirnya membuka suara.

"Key betul Woohyun ah. Kau tak mau merusak taruhan kita kan? Sebaiknya cukup melakukan hal hal yang normal, agar kau tak menyakiti Sunggyu sunbaenim nantinya"

Woohyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. Menyakitinya? Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin Jonghyun lebih memikirkan perasaan Sunggyu dibandingkan perasaannya. Mengutamakan egonya untuk tak mendengarkan Jonghyun, Woohyun lebih memilih fokus kegitarnya kembali . namun pikirannya sama sekali tak terfokus dan ia memilih untuk keluar ruangan.

"aku ke toilet sebentar" pamitnya

"hey Hyun.. tunggu aku!" Jonghyun berusaha mengejar Woohyun yang berjalan dengan cepat sepanjang lorong menuju kamar mandi tempat mereka berlatih band. Woohyun menghentikan langkahnya mendengar panggilan Jonghyun dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"apa?"

"kau kenapa?"

"maksudmu?"

"seperti sedang banyak pikiran Bung?" Jonghyun merangkul pundak Woohyun, ia benar benar penasaran dengan sikap Woohyun yang berubah belakangan ini.

"hanya merasa bosan"

"Sunggyu sunbaenim?" tebak Jonghyun

Woohyun mengangguk

"ayolah, hanya tinggal sebulan dan kau bisa miliki gitarku. Tapi seperti pesanku, jangan berbuat macam macam agar Sunggyu sunbaenim tak tersakiti nantinya. Dia orang baik.."

"arraseo Jong. Sekarang kau sama cerewetnya dengan Key" mendengar itu Jonghyun tertawa hingga terbahak bahak.

"kau yang terlalu sentimentil sekarang!" tuduh Jonghyun

Author POV

Sunggyu melangkahkan kakinya pelan, dan langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu ruang latihan band Woohyun. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum meraih ponselnya dan mengirim text ke nomor ponsel Woohyun.

_To : Woohyunie_

'aku di depan ruang latihanmu, bisa keluar sebentar?'

Setelahnya, ia memasukkan kembali ponsel tersebut ke saku kemejanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Woohyun muncul dari balik pintu, dengan raut wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Hyung? Ada apa? Tumben kau kemari?" tanyanya.

Sunggyu memasang sedikit senyuman di paras manisnya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Woohyun.

"tak apa, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" Sunggyu menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang berbungkus kain berwarna biru langit kepada Woohyun.

"apa ini?" tanya Woohyun

"hanya kotak makan siang, aku sengaja membuatkannya karna kulihat akhir akhir ini kau sering melupakan makan siangmu"

Woohyun terdiam, melihat kotak makan siang yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya. Ada sedikit perasaan hangat saat ia memegang kotak bento tersebut. Ia memang sering melupakan waktu makan siangnya akhir akhir ini karna jadwal latihan band yang semakin padat. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengingatkannya, bahkan orang rumahnya sekalipun.

"gomawo Hyung" ujarnya pelan.

Sunggyu tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang untuk pertama kalinya didengarnya dari Woohyun selama mereka berhubungan.

"nde, sama sama. Oh ya, aku minta nanti malam kita bisa bertemu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan"

"ku kabari nanti Hyung"

"kuharap kau bisa datang. Aku akan menunggumu di taman kota sore nanti, kalau begitu aku pamit"

Sunggyu membalikkan tubuhnya beranjak meninggalkan Woohyun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Pikirannya melayang saat ia secara tak sengaja mendengarkan obrolan Jonghyun dan Woohyun di lorong tadi.

Jadi, smua ini hanya permainan. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya, kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini jatuh ke tangan Woohyun. Ia tak menyangkal kalau kebodohannya ini, memang berasal dari hatinya yang menolak untuk menghindar dari Woohyun.

Jika memang hubungan ini hanya harus bertahan selama 5 bulan, maka Sunggyu akan memenuhi permintaan Woohyun.

Author POV

Sunggyu melirik jam tangan digital yang menempel di tangan kirinya. Pukul 20.00 malam dan Woohyun belum menampakkan wajah sama sekali. Hampir kebosanan menunggunya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengiriminya text.

_'Hyun, jam berapa kau akan datang? '_

Sunggyu menggenggam kembali ponsel tersebut dan meliriknya kembali saat sebuah pesan balasan muncul.

_'maaf Hyung, aku sedang flu. Tak bisa keluar sekarang. Kutemui kau besok di sekolah'_

Sunggyu menghela nafas panjang, kemudian membalas kembali pesan dari Woohyun.

_'kumohon, hanya sebentar. Dan setelahnya aku tak akan merepotkanmu kembali'_

Tak lama kemudian, pesan balasan dari Woohyun tiba.

_'arasseo'_

Sunggyu menggerakkan ayunan tempatnya duduk dengan wajah datar. Semuanya akan diselesaikan malam ini juga.

Woohyun POV

Pesan dari Sunggyu Hyung benar benar membuatku merasa tak enak. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Tak biasanya ia memaksakan keinginannya seperti itu, bahkan setelah kukatakan padanya kalau aku terserang flu. Seharusnya ia panic dan menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Apa ia tau sesuatu.

Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menepis semua kemungkinan terburuk, tidak waktuku masih 1 bulan, dan semuanya tak boleh sia sia.

Kuraih mantel tebalku di atas bed, dan segera berlari keluar untuk menemuinya.

Author POV

Sunggyu masih setia menggerakkan ayunan yang dinaikkannya sambil menunggu kedatangan Woohyun. Tangannya menggenggam 2 kaleng kopi yang sempat dibelinya sebelum datang ke taman. Ia mengalihkan pandanngannya saat terdengar derap langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Woohyun datang dengan berlari tergesa gesa, peluh bercucuran di keningnya menandakan ia telah berlari cukup lama. Sunggyu tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Woohyun.

"kenapa berlari Hyun? Kau bisa tambah sakit"

Woohyun mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terengah engah, dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Sunggyu. ada perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya, saat memandang paras manis pria di hadapannya. Perasaan bersalah karena sudah mempermainkan perasaan pria manis tersebut, dan entah mengapa perasaan ini baru muncul bahkan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan selama 4 bulan.

"tak apa Hyung. Kau sudah lama?" tanya Woohyun.

"ani, aku baru saja datang. Ini minumlah dulu, kau pasti haus" Sunggyu menyerahkan salah satu kopi kalengannya. Woohyun meraihnya, kening nya berkerut saat dirasakannya kaleng kopi itu telah dingin, seperti sudah terkena udara luar selama berjam jam, tapi bukankah Sunggyu bilang ia baru saja tiba?

Lamunan Woohyun terbuyarkan oleh Sunggyu yang mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Woohyun.

"kau melamun"

Woohyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hyung?" tanya Woohyun penasaran.

Sunggyu tersenyum ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Woohyun, kemudian membelai lembut poni Woohyun.

"aku sudah tau semuanya Hyun!" jawaban Sunggyu membuat kening Woohyun berkerut. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat berkali kali lipat.

"maksudmu?"

"tentang taruhanmu dengan Jonghyun dan Key" paras tampan Woohyun memucat, ia tak menyangka kalau Sunggyu akhirnya mengetahui tentang taruhan itu.

"Hyung…" panggilnya pelan

"kau tenang saja, aku akan tetap berpura pura menjadi kekasihmu sampai masa taruhan itu selesai. Aku akan membantumu, anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk waktu 4 bulan yang sangat indah ini menurutku" Sunggyu kembali menampilkan senyuman manisnya, namun senyuman Sunggyu semakin membuat Woohyun merasa bersalah.

Tanpa diduga, Sunggyu menautkan bibir merahnya di bibir Woohyun. Sebuah ciuman yang cukup lama, membuat Woohyun terpaku pada posisinya.

"kudengar flu dapat ditularkan melalui sebuah ciuman. Cepat sembuh Hyun, aku menyayangimu.."

Sunggyu beranjak meninggalkan Woohyun yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Woohyun merasakan kehilangan yang luar biasa setelah Sunggyu pergi. Tak terasa embun muncul di kedua pelupuk matanya, dan sebelum akhirnya ia berujar lirih.

"maafkan aku Hyung…"

Author POV

Woohyun terdiam di atas ayunan yang sebelumnya dinaiki Sunggyu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat untuk dikelola pikiran Woohyun. Sunggyu yang sudah tau tentang semuanya, tetapi memutuskan untuk tetap membantu Woohyun menyelesaikan taruhannya. Entahlah, perasaan Woohyun terasa campur aduk saat ini. Penyesalan dan kehilangan yang datang bersamaan membuatnya berpikir bahwa melepaskan Sunggyu adalah suatu kesalahan. Ia baru menyadari, kalau Sunggyu telah menjadi bagian dari hari harinya dan Woohyun tak bisa membiarkan jika Sunggyu terlepas begitu saja darinya.

Woohyun bangkit dari duduknya, dan memantapkan langkahnya menuju rumah Sunggyu...

Sunggyu POV

Kenapa airmata ini tak mau berhenti? Harusnya aku mengikhlaskan semuanya karena Woohyun tak mungkin benar benar menjadi milikku, dan aku dengan bodohnya selalu bersikap posesif pada sesuatu yang bukan milikku.

'kau benar benar bodoh Kim Sunggyu' dan kembali airmata ini mengalir. Seolah mewakili perasaan tak ikhlasku untuk melepaskannya setelah masa 1 bulan sisa taruhan itu berakhir. Kuanggap waktu dengannya sebelum ini terjadi adalah hadiah terbaik yang sudah diberikannya untukku.

Aku masih menangis pelan, saat suara aneh menabrak pintu jendelaku.

DUKK, seperti suara kerikil yang menabrak kaca. Kucoba acuhkan suara itu, namun terdengar kembali bunyi yang sama.

Anak anak nakal tetanggaku benar benar, apa mereka tak tau kalau aku sedang dalam level terendah untuk diajak bercanda.

"hey, berhenti mengganggu orang" setengah berteriak saat kubuka jendela balkon kamarku. Namun keterkejutan itu muncul saat kulihat bukan anak anak nakal tetanggaku yang melempari jendela kamarku dengan kerikil melainkan Woohyun, pria yang beberapa jam lalu baru saja membuatku patah hati.

"Woo Woohyun ah" panggil ku pelan.

Woohyun melambaikan tangannya, kemudian membuat sesuatu di atas salju yang menumpuk di pekarangan rumahku. Aku terdiam melihat tingkahnya yang sepertinya membuat sebuah tulisan. Sedikit terperangah saat Woohyun menyelesaikan tulisannya.

미안해 (maaf)

Aku hanya menatap datar tulisan tersebut. Terdengar suara panggilan di ponselku saat aku masih menatap ke arah Woohyun yang juga sedang menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Kutebak itu adalah panggilan darinya. Dan benar saja, namanya terpampang jelas di layar ponselku saat aku meraihnya.

"yeoboseyo"

"Hyung bisa turun sebentar?"

"aku sedang flu…"

"kumohon Hyung. Hanya sebentar, dan setelahnya aku tak akan menganggumu lagi"

Sedikit keraguan apakah aku harus menemuinya atau tidak, namun kakiku melangkah cepat saat kusadari salju yang turun semakin lebat.

Kekhawatiranku sama besarnya dengan keenggananku untuk menemui Woohyun saat ini. Namun aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati membeku di luar sana. Saat tanganku meraih kenop pintu, aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya, menumpahkan smua kekesalanku yang sebelumnya tak terungkap.

"kau bisa mati membeku Woohyun aah!"

"kau tak lagi memanggilku Hyunie?" tanyanya

Kupalingkan wajahku, enggan memandang wajah tampannya. Woohyun meraih daguku, sedikit memaksa untuk menatapnya kembali..

"aku minta maaf Hyung"

"kau tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk kumaafkan Woohyun ah, smua terjadi karena kebodohanku"

"aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir Hyung" ujarnya dengan suara sangat pelan, bahkan aku ragu dengan semua yang diucapkannya.

"mwo?"

"bisakah kita mulai semuanya dari awal?" pertanyaan Woohyun sedikit mengusik hatiku yang mulai ikhlas melepaskannya.

"aku tak ingin bercanda lagi" dan sebelum hatiku kembali luluh untuk jatuh dalam permainannya kembali, aku melangkah kakiku untuk menjauhi Woohyun. Namun pergerakanku terhenti saat kurasakan tangan kekar Woohyun memelukku dari belakang. Terasa hangat, bahkan saat salju turun semakin lebat.

"lepaskan.."

"aku tak mau melepaskanmu Hyung!" suaranya terdengar sedikit parau, apakah ia menangis di belakangku.

"kau tak sungguh sungguh menyukaiku Woohyun ah. Aku mohon jangan berpura pura lagi."

"aku tak sedang berbohong Hyung. Perasaan ini baru kusadari setelah kau meninggalkanku di taman tadi, bisakah kita mulai lagi smuanya dari awal"

Woohyun membalik tubuhku untuk kembali menghadap ke arahnya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya yang terasa dingin di bibirku. Sedikit menekan dan menghisap, namun kemudian menjadi lumatan lumatan kecil yang tak bisa kutolak. Kucoba untuk mengikuti gerakan bibirnya yang terus melumat bibirku, seolah ia haus akannya. Tautan bibir kami terlepas setelah beberapa menit kami terbuai dalam hangatnya sebuah ciuman. Tangan Woohyun bergerak menyusuri pipiku, dan menyentuh bibirku yang sedikit merah karena ciumannya.

"kau mau menerimaku kembali Hyung"

Kutatap dalam kedua manik mata Woohyun untuk mencari celah kebohongan yang mungkin dilakukannya kembali, namun yang kutemukan adalah sebuah ketulusan saat Woohyun memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya kembali. Aku tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Woohyun dan menghambur dalam pelukannya.

"aku telah benar benar jatuh kepadamu Hyun" dan kurasa perkataan itu cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan bodoh darinya.


End file.
